


Endless

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: All of The Endless have gathered to meet their sibling for the first time in a long time, as well as for the first time ever
Series: The Book of Sabrina [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Kudos: 5





	Endless

For one day there was no violence. War, genocide, murder, all of these violent acts and events stopped for today. While people can plan and strategize to do those things after today, they waited until that time came. Gangsters and dictators allowed a day of peace. All the demons in Hell fell unusually silent as they felt the funeral of a someone familiar being held. Trigon sat in his chamber alone and isolated himself from the servants and subjects who feared him. He was mad that he wasn’t allowed to bring death to the man who walked through his dimension himself. But there was a tiny part of him that had respect for that very same being. Raven felt the conflicted feelings of her father who was locked away, and she noticed herself that something had changed with the universe. The Phantom Stranger got as close to the funeral as he was allowed and paid his respect to the man he served for a brief moment in time. The funeral itself was only attended by his siblings. But the change was felt by every living thing that existed. Destruction’s body was in the coffin. 

In the jungle, Destruction woke up. She felt an odd sense of calm within her. No worries about what will happen later tonight. Instead, Sabrina changed into a different outfit. She wore black leggings and a black sports bra as she stepped out of the structure. Going bare foot, she went for an easy jog through the jungle. As she went through the environment, all the animals let her be as she ran over the door and avoided anything that would make her trip. She finished her jog by the stream connected to the path leading back to the clearing. Kneeling down, she cupped some water and washed her face. She saw a reflection in the surface once it became still. Standing up, she turned to face the man behind her. A Caucasian man wearing a suit that looked very old. He had red hair and a face that seemed hardened by years of tough decisions and lots of fighting.

“When I looked into your soul, I knew your name and the fact that the devil spawned you.” He said. “But now…I don’t know what to refer to you as.”

“For today, only call me Sabrina. I might end up preferring that going forward. But in honor of him, stick to that.” She told him.  
“Well, I just came because…I felt like I should.” He grunted. “And I guess to apologize for what almost happened in Chicago. You had sinned, but not to the same degree as the man you saved.”

“He made a mistake and wasn’t in full control of his actions. And he did not know about the family that had no part with the motel convention.” Sabrina said. “Do you always judge so harshly?”

“It’s why I exist.” He stated. “To deal out judgment and to punish those that need to be.”

She looked him over. “Be careful, detective Corrigan. Remember that it is up to you to keep the spectre in check.” Rolling her head around, she stretched it and felt it crack. She then started to move around and past him. “Do that and I won’t have to interfere with your work.” He eyed her as she walked back into the clearing. A strong wind made leaves on a nearby tree waved around Jim Corrigan. When they settled, he had vanished.

Sabrina went back to the clearing. She did not go inside the structure. Remaining outside, she did some yoga and meditation. She could feel an avalanche happening in the Himalayas. Pollution infecting the Pacific Ocean and killing various sea creatures. And while a dictatorship had been overthrown the previous day, she could feel the changes be made by the new ruler of the small Middle Eastern country. Black Adam had risen from his tomb when Sabrina had entered the jungle yesterday. By the time she had arrived here, the dictator of Kahndaq had been removed from office. But he too observed the unspoken rule that no acts of violence shall occur on this day. He had waited thousands of years to be free and can wait a day more to find the Wizard’s new champion. In England, John Constantine sat in his bedroom and coughed into a tissue he grabbed from the nightstand. He knew there was blood in it before he even looked at it. But he already had a plan in motion to get rid of the Cancer growing inside his lungs. The plan was to do it tonight. But he can push it off for one more, a thought convinced him. 

Sabrina turned her head when she heard noise from the bushes. A woman stepped forward and approached her. She had white hair, with a strand of black hair tucked neatly within the sea of white. Her skin was blue and black, with bat like wings coming from her back. No pupils, two blank white orbs, looked at her as she approached Sabrina. “Forgive me if I disturb you, Endless. But I felt that I should come and greet you.”

“You aren’t the first. The Spectre beat you to it already.” She smiled. “And you are forgiven. I was debating if I should speak with you today or tomorrow. So, how are you dealing with being the avatar of The Rot? I know you resisted it for a long time.”

Abigail Arcane nodded. “It is…strange. There are two parts of me fighting. The part that is all rot wants me to spread out and consume every living thing.” Sabrina looked down and saw the patch of dead grass around Abigail’s feet. “But there is the other me. The me I was born as. All I want is to stop any more pain and suffering. But it is my duty to make sure The Rot consumes. But just enough to keep it from destroying everything.”

“I get it. My existence is not an easy one to maintain. I’ve been doing a lot of soul searching, a lot of questioning about who I am and what I want to be.” Sabrina held her arms and looked right at the avatar. “I am Destruction. But that is not all of who I am. I am defined by my opposite just as much as how I define myself. Creation is followed by Destruction. But I also lead the way for Creation again when the dust settles. You are defined by life just as much as you are defined by death and The Rot.”

“It sounds straightforward when you pit it like that.” Abigail said. “But it is a struggle to remember it and to stay true to it.”

Sabrina nodded. “It is. And it will be a struggle for me as well. Just take it one day at a time.” The woman turned and started to fly away. But Sabrina looked up and called out to her. “If you need to speak to someone, I suggest reaching out to Alec! I think he would like to hear from you!” She didn’t look back down, but she hopes she heard her. Sighing, she sat and meditated throughout a large chunk of the day. She sat and listened to the universe, to all of those who fear her and wish for her to arrive. She is to be feared, but also something many wish would finally arrive so that there can be an end to their suffering. Two very different extremes, neither really see her for all that she is. But there are those that simply accept her because she is part of life. Part of the larger package. They accept her as easily as they accept all of her other siblings. They are few who simply are at peace with everyone and everything. But she connects with them unknowingly. And they feel at ease to know that, regardless if they have knowledge of The Endless or not, the role is fulfilled and the duties will be seen to. Even if the method might change, the role remains the same.

The crackling of a fire got her to come back down to the clearing in the rain forest. The sun was already setting to her surprise. She turned around and saw Derek sitting on a log and poking at the fire with his sword. He was back in his human form, ripped shirt and jeans with a pelt hanging on his shoulders. He looked over and smirked. “I figured it was best not to wake you. Been some rumblings down under about an Endless going through a change.”

“I didn’t realize the news made it to Australia.” He shook his head while she smiled and stood up. She pushed her hands against her lower back and leaned back as she stretched. “So they know about me, huh?”

“I think some refer to you guys as the Gods above the Gods. Seems a little over dramatic for my taste personally. But then again, I’m not exactly someone to judge what is and isn’t normal.” He moved his body over as she came over to sit with him on the log. “So. How are you?”

A very simple question, but Sabrina found it a little tricky to answer. “It’s been…a lot. That’s the best way to put it.” She looked up at the stars. “I’m Sabrina. But I’m also not. There are all of these memories and experiences that one moment feels completely mine. But the next are completely alien to me. It was never easy going to make this change in my life. There will be a bit of transitional period. And I need to figure out exactly who I am going forward. But I guess that’s something I have always been trying to figure out, one way or another.”

Derek nodded. He sat with her without saying a word for a long while. There just didn’t seem to be anything he could say to help make things a little clearer. But he got the sense that she knew and she was OK with that. She reached out to hold his hand and rest her head against his shoulder. They sat and watched the fire burn brightly in front of them. The wood crackled, a surprisingly soothing sound. Bugs from within the jungle made various noises that managed to reach where they were sitting. Derek sighed silently as he stared into the flame. “You better not become one of those people who become famous and forget about your friends. Because I will be stupid enough to punch you in the face.”

“And I will come down there and smack you around if you start being an asshole.” Derek leaned his head slightly against hers. The sun has now completely descended. And with the disappearance of the sun, two creatures came out towards the fire.

The dog stood on all fours and looked at them. “What a lovely moment. And here I am, telling you to break it off. Time for a big happy reunion.” A raven fluttered its wings and landed on the ground a few feet away from the pit.  
Derek picked his head up and stared at the dog. He pointed to it. “That’s a talking dog.”

“Sure is.” The raven said. “Hey, listen kid.” Sabrina picked her head up and turned towards the bird. “Is it all right if I call you kid? Anyway, all the others are waiting inside. Don’t need to go in right away, but thought I should let you know you might want to wrap things up pretty soon.”

Derek turned to Sabrina. “Why do talking animals surprise me? They shouldn’t.”

She didn’t give him an answer. Getting up, Derek grabbed his sword as he followed her lead. “Not sure when we can meet up again. But I’ll reach out to you.” He nodded in understanding. They hugged each other, the chilling duo embracing each other for a good moment. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as they slowly pulled away. They continued to hold hands for as long as possible. But that had to come to an end as he extended his sword and cut a portal leading back to Hell. He told himself not to look back, for fear that looking at her one more time would make it just that much harder to step back into the infernal realm. He became the Blue Devil again just before crossing the threshold, the portal closing behind him.

Sabrina held her arms and looked towards the wooden shelter. Barnabas looked up at her. “Feeling a bit nervous?” She nodded. “I don’t think it will be as intense as your making it out to be. Just go in and rip the hand aid off.”

“Maybe don’t put it quite that bluntly. But he has a point.” She looked over to the raven. “Listen kid, I’ve really only seen something like this happen once before. And he was pretty nervous about this meeting too. But afterwards, he seemed fine and glad that it happened. Of course, you kind of left everything behind for a while and from what I can tell they weren’t all thrilled about that. But I think that will be discussed and everyone can find a way to move past that.” 

She nodded. “Yea, you’re probably right. I’ll go in now.” The two animals sat near the fire as she moved closer to the shelter. She took a moment to take in a deep breath before reaching out and opening the door. And there they all were. Sitting around the large table. The eldest held his book at the far end of the table. To his right was Dream, the man as white as the clouds. It was hard to tell Destiny was thinking, but there seemed to be curiosity in Dream’s dark eyes as he looked at her. Right beside him was Delirium, whose hair was much shorter than the last time they met. And the color of her eyes have switched places. She smiled as she looked at her sister, who was her brother. Death sat next to the youngest sibling, also giving a smile. While Delirium’s smile was big, hers was small. But warm and inviting all the same. On Destiny’s left sat Desire, the sibling who was both brother and sister at the same time. He smirked as he looked at her. Probably amused and intrigued by the change that she decided she needed. And then beside her was the gray wrinkled woman, Despair. She looked mostly the same back when she had stepped foot in her realm briefly months ago. But she could tell that her gloomiest sibling was happy to see her lost sibling once again. Looking at them now, seeing her siblings for the first time in a long time as well as the first time ever, she felt at peace.


End file.
